Alternate Michael (A Sacrilegious Life)
Michael is an Archangel from an alternate universe where Sam and Dean Winchester were never born and is the victor of his death-match with Lucifer, conquering the entire universe. Biography According to himself, when the war with Lucifer happened in Michael's universe they fought for over a decade, devastating the planet before he tore Lucifer apart over the skies of Abilene, Texas. At some point in his universe he figured out how to put Death back in the Coffin and enslaved the Reapers, he first learnt of the reality of alternate universes from Death, who commented on how dull the universe was compared to some others he tended before being put back in the Coffin. Despite his total victory Michael found himself dealing with minor incursions of demons and a resistance formed by the remnants of humanity. According to Alexander he has three smaller slices of archangel grace within him; Michael took these slices from his siblings when he killed them, which is the reason why he is so much more powerful than his main universe counterpart. When the prime universe's Lucifer was trapped in an alternate universe he met this Michael and was quickly overpowered and imprisoned. Searching through his alternate sibling's memories Michael learned about the primary universe and began taking steps to reach it. Eventually, after contending with the Nephilim Jack and killing the main universe Gabriel, Michael came to make a deal with Lucifer: In exchange for letting Lucifer live and roam the cosmos with Jack, Michael got the main universe Earth. Agreeing to this bargain, Lucifer opened up a portal to the main universe with what remained of Gabriel's grace and together they stepped through it. Michael appeared to Team Free Will at a remote gas station but was prevented from killing them by holy fire. He tracked them down to the Bunker after their escape, knowing its location due to Lucifer's memories, and attempted to slaughter Team Free Will but was prevented from doing so and gravely injured by Jack Klein, Lucifer's son, and revealed the deal made with Lucifer to everyone in the room. With his plans found out and true nature revealed to his son Lucifer turned on Jack and took his grace, planning to destroy everything, but first took Sam Winchester and Jack to a remote chapel to pit them against each other in a fight to the death. Michael was forced to ally with Dean Winchester and possessed the Michael Sword, giving Dean his power while allowing Dean to remain in control and promising to leave once the threat was dealt with. After an incredibly short fight which resulted in Lucifer's death, Michael reneged on his deal with Dean and teleported away after taking over his true vessel. He spent several months in the prime universe experimenting on monsters and attempting to find what people desired most but was unsatisfied with their answers, all the while Dean resisted him from inside. He eventually left Dean Winchester and found another vessel, and continued his experiments of using grace to empower monsters. A short time later, after perfecting his experiments, Michael found himself in Kansas City waiting for Team Free Will. As predicted they arrived and tried to use both Alternate Kaia's spear to kill him or the Men-of-letter's exorcism machine to get rid of Michael. Both failed and after overpowering the group he retook control of Dean Winchester, who could not resist Michael from the inside any longer. Taking a moment to taunt the group, Michael prepared to get rid of the continual thorns in his side; his attempt was thwarted in an attack from Alexander, the King of Hell, who had linked himself to the Demon Tablet. Off guard and taken by surprise by this turn of events, Michael was staggered long enough for Alexander to escape with the three remaining team free will members and hide from the archangel's notice for the time being. Shortly thereafter Michael encountered a Reaper, commenting that if the person currently filling Death's place had any sense they would keep out of the invading Archangel's way. He also mentioned that in his world Death was put back in the coffin and the reapers were enslaved by angel-kind. Equipment * Archangel Blade - Like his brothers, Michael is in possession of a special version on an angel blade. When held by an Archangel its full power is realized, allowing it to even kill an Archangel resulting in it being one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Powers & Abilities Powers Like his counterpart in the main reality, Michael is the oldest and most powerful archangel in his universe; according to Lucifer he is "much more powerful" than the main reality version of Michael, which is due to him killing his world's Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel and taking some of their grace to strengthen himself. After possessing Dean, who is "Michael's true vessel," Michael's power was further enhanced, allowing Dean to challenge the super-charged Lucifer and kill him with an Archangel blade. * Angelic Possession - Like all angels, Michael requires a vessel to walk the Earth and their permission to do so. Michael also could, by "leaving the door open a crack," repossess Dean without his consent. Despite not being the Main Universe Michael, Dean Winchester is the "Michael Sword," and thus any version of the eldest Archangel Michael gains greater power by possessing him. * Nigh-Omniscience - As an ancient primordial angel, Michael possesses a vast wealth of his universe, including the ritual which binds Death's avatar to oneself. He acquired a wealth of knowledge about the main universe after reading Lucifer's mind; from this he knew of the Death's replacement in that universe, the Bunker's location, and Dean's status as the "Michael Sword." When Michael possessed Dean the first time he gained awareness of identify Garth as Dean's friend and many methods Team Free Will would try to defeat him. Michael also knows of the Shadow entity, and claims to be in possession of means which can either trap or deter it. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As the oldest angel in his universe, Michael is tremendously powerful; prior to any enhancements of his personal power Michael was strong enough to fight his world's Lucifer, overpower, and kill him. The main universe Lucifer has noted that Michael is much more powerful than the the main universe's version, with Team Free Will coming to realize he bolstered his power by killing and taking some of the grace of his brothers in his world. Michael's power is such that during his first fight with the main universe Lucifer he quickly outmatched and could have killed him if he so desired. He later managed to kill the main universe Gabriel easily, though his alternate sibling was still weakened from the years of imprisonment and torture he suffered under Asmodeus. When the now unresistant Dean Winchester became vessel Michael gained power great enough that the King of Hell Alexander with the demon tablet halted his plans to deal with the new threat. Zachary Newman knowingly risked destroying all of existence to reach the main universe and assist in the fight against Michael. The New Death, Billie, similarly risked imprisonment and the enslavement of all Reapers in the main universe and broke her rule of non-interference to aid Team Free Will. Only God, Darkness, the original Death, Jack Kline with his full grace, the Shadow entity, or a supercharged Lucifer. Michael's power allowed Dean to contend with the enhanced Lucifer. He considers himself capable of killing God. * Super Strength - As an Archangel empowered by the grace of his brothers, Michael can endow his vessel with vast amounts of physical strength. When fighting the main universe Lucifer, Michael was able to quickly overpower and defeat him. He later easily staggered the main universe Gabriel with only a single punch and effortlessly killed him, though Gabriel was notably weaker than usual from his years of imprisonment. After possessing Dean Winchester, the "Michael Sword," he became even stronger than before; a demon augmented by the Word of God, Alexander, considered an actual fight with Michael tantamount to suicide and even after ambushing Michael he quickly opted to retreat despite the seeming advantage. * Supernatural Perception - Michael was able to clearly perceive that Lucifer was telling the truth about his identity, that Jack was a Nephilim, and could recognize the main universe Gabriel on sight. After crossing into the main universe he was able to instantly locate the Winchesters and Castiel who were at a remote gas station. Later on he was aware of Castiel lying in wait to ambush him. When Michael encountered Zachary Newman he was able to not only recognize him as a Nephalem but also that he had traveled to an alternate universe and was being empowered by the grace of the main universe Raphael. Archangel-level entities can, if they are actively trying, hide themselves and others in a small radius from Michael's awareness. God also cannot be found by Michael despite numerous attempts to locate Him. * Supernatural Concealment - Michael can remain hidden from lower angels, demons, monsters, and deities for as long as he chooses. * Immortality - As an archangel, Michael has a potentially infinite lifespan. He does not need rest or nourishment. * Immunity/Nigh-Invulnerability - Michael is almost impossible to kill or negatively influence. He is immune to all non-magical weaponry, the lethal effects of Holy Fire, angel blades, and could break free from anti-angel handcuffs after some difficulty. Enocian Brass Knuckles barely affected Michael when used against him. Angel-dampening sigils cannot suppress all of Michael's power. He cannot be killed by normal angel blades or angel swords, even with most of his power sealed away. Being thrown out of a skyscraper and crashing into the ground below only stunned him briefly. * Teleportation/Flight - With his wings Michael can both teleport anywhere in the universe or use them to simply fly or levitate. * Smiting - As an angel Michael can smite demons, monsters, and humans. He is able to do this with just a flash of his eyes. * Molecular Combustion - An ability common to those with incalculable power, Michael can slaughter almost anything with the snap of his fingers. * Power Negation: It is within Michael's power to render normal angels, demons, deities, monsters, and leviathan powerless. * Power Granting: Michael is powerful enough to be capable of granting others increased capabilities, empowering many monsters, giving them strength that not even Eve, the Mother of All, could grant. He also allowed Dean access to his full power, which was augmented by possessing the Michael Sword. * Mental Manipulation (possibly): Since the main universe Zachariah was able to show Dean Winchester what might happen if he didn't say Yes to Michael, the alternate universe Michael can presumably replicate this feat at the very least due to being far more powerful than Zachariah. Abilities * Intimidation - Due to his status and powers as the strongest Archangel, combined with his ruthless personality, Michael commands such an intimidating presence that he terrifies even the strongest of angels, the Winchesters, the King of Hell Alexander, the Nephalem Zachary Newman, Lucifer, and even the new Death, Billie. * Master Leader/Tactician/Strategist - As both the eldest Archangel and conqueror of his world, Michael is an extremely skilled military leader. Knowledge of his invasion was enough of a threat to cause several highly powerful angels and demons to ally with hated enemies, come out of hiding, begin looking into extreme methods to increase their power base while searching for any plan that could hinder him to prepare, or just run and hide hoping Michael would overlook them. He created an army of powerful monsters as foot soldiers to ward off hunters and was able to trick Team Free Will into believing he had given up on Dean, only to then put them in an unwinnable situation while also wreaking havoc on Kansas City. Michael is also aware of every single tactic, item, and weapon Dean Winchester has ever known about, resulting in large swaths of possible ways to deal with him being rendered highly implausible. * Master Combatant - Michael is tremendously accomplished and immensely skilled in close quarters combat. He was capable of defeating his world's Lucifer in battle, with both being approximately equal in power. After taking slivers of grace from his siblings, Michael was later able to soundly defeat the main universe Lucifer through a combination of superior strength and skill, quickly restraining him. He also killed the main universe Gabriel with ease, displaying tremendous skill and confidence in fighting opponents who wield weapons capable of killing him. When fighting against the Seraphim Castiel, a mostly powerless Jack, and the highly experienced hunter duo of Sam and Dean while in a substitute vessel he quickly overwhelmed them. Even with most of his power sealed away he was able to outmatch Zachary Newman, a Nephalem who still had full access to his demon-side powers and who had managed to defeat highly skilled angels and demons on another world, with only some difficulty. Vulnerabilities * Primordial entities - God, Darkness, and the original Death are still much more powerful than Michael despite his increased might; he has stated his desire to kill God, though it is unknown if he can perform such a feat. Additionally, average archangel-level entities can injure Michael somewhat. Alexander, a demon linked to the Demon Tablet with power equivalent to an average archangel, staggered him for a few moments with a surprise attack while Michael had his guard down. The Shadow entity is also more powerful than Michael, though he claims to be ready to face it, and the new Death is powerful enough that Michael specifically took action to prevent her from interfering with his plans. * Jack Kline '''- The Nephilim son of an Archangel-possessed human and normal human pair, Jack's full power is greater than Michael's. * '''Archangel Blades - Since he is still simply an Archangel, Michael could be killed by this type of blade. * Death's Scythe - The scythe of Death, either the old one or the new one, is capable of killing Michael. * Angel Sigils - Like all angels Michael is affected by angel sigils, which can dampen his power, banish, or trap him. However, they do not work completely on Michael due to both his absorption of his brother's archangel grace from his world and also possessing his true vessel Dean Winchester. When Zachary Newman used an angel-dampening sigil on both of them, Michael merely lost access to the majority of his power instead of being entirely powerless. It is unknown if an angel-trap could hold Michael indefinitely, though anti-angel handcuffs only worked on him for roughly forty-five seconds. * Lucifer's Cage - As it was designed to hold an Archangel by God, the Cage could hold Michael. Using it was brought up as a way to potentially defeat Michael before abandoning the idea, as Dean would be aware of it and Michael must therefore have already planned for such an attempt. * Arrogance - Surprisingly similar to the main universe Lucifer, Michael's arrogance can be his greatest weakness. After possessing Dean Winchester and believing there was no one left both willing and powerful enough to oppose him, Michael let his guard drop which allowed Alexander to ambush him and retreat with Team Free Will in tow. His only somewhat unwarranted confidence later led him to confront Zachary Newman without any backup, a decision which almost led to his defeat. Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Archangels Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad